memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Weir ordering them to return
(Warp speed) The Enterprise flies at warp speed to Der'kal space. (Captain's quarters) John is sitting at his desk thinking about the plan when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the door. The doors open and General O'Neill walks into his quarters. General what's up Captain Martin says as he looks at General O'Neill. Typhuss is under mind control, he's not himself says General O'Neill says as he looks at Captain Martin. He puts the padd down. I know we need to do something about that but what John says as he looks at Jack. I don't know, T has one of the most powerful mental defenses known, he is able to resist Asuran mind-probes, he has showed the ability to resist the Asuran mind-probe due to his previous encounters with it, T will fight like hell to get back says General O'Neill as he looks at Captain Martin. John looks at him. Then the com system activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over com. John taps his combadge. Martin here go ahead Kadan John says as he speaks. Sir we're receiving another hail from Earth its Stargate Command its General Weir Commander Kadan says over com. Both Jack and John look at each other. Patch her down to my monitor Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at O'Neill. Aye, sir bridge out Commander Kadan says over com. The monitor activates and shows the office of General Weir. Captain Martin I'm ordering you to return to Earth right now General Weir says as she's on the screen. I can't do that General we're almost about to cross into Der'kal space Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor screen. General O'Neill take command of the Enterprise and bring that ship's butt back to Spacedock right now General Weir orders O'Neill to do. General, we have the same rank you can't give me a order and I'm not leaving Typhuss behind, I don't leave my teammates behind or my friends says General O'Neill as he looks at the monitor. Weir interlaces her fingers. Jack I understand this and you have every right to get your friend back but not like this I am ordering you to return to Earth and we'll think of a plan to rescue Typhuss General Weir says on the monitor. General Starfleet Command takes god knows how long to come up with a plan to attack the Der'kal Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor. John I am ordering you to return to Federation space now General Weir says on the monitor. Captain Martin smiles. I'm afraid I can't do that General oh it looks like we hit the Der'kal jamming field we seem to be losing your transmission John says as he inputs commands into the monitor as the signal fizzes out and the SGC symbol appears. Jack looks at him. Well you are a good friend to Typhuss as well heading into Der'kal space to rescue him says General O'Neill as he looks at Captain Martin. John looks at him. He would of done the same thing for me as well oh and Jack did he tell you that I had those little Replicator nanites inside me? John asked as he looked at Jack. No he did not tell me says General O'Neill as he looks at Captain Martin. He looks at him. Don't worry Jack I'm not gonna do all that fancy stuff they can do I can just heal myself from life threating injuries and well I can hack into databases but don't want to John says as he looks at Jack. General O'Neill leaves Captain Martin's quarters.